neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Truman
Jeff Truman was an Australian actor and scriptwriter who wrote episodes of Neighbours in 1986. He also played roles in rival soap opera Home And Away as the villainous Sam Barlow and farmer Matthew Thompson. Pre Neighbours career Jeff Truman was born in 1957. Neighbours Jeff Truman wrote scripts for Neighbours inbetween 1986 and 2014. Other work (acting) Jeff Truman has had many acting credits which include 2 roles in Home And Away as villainous Sam Barlow in 1988 and farmer Matthew Thompson in 1993-1994. Other work (writing) Jeff Truman died in December 2014 aged 57. Episodes written 1986 ' *Episode 364 - 16 October 1986 *Episode 385 - 14 November 1986 '''1987 ' *Episode 408 - 21 January 1987 *Episode 423 - 11 February 1987 *Episode 562 - 25 August 1987 '1988 ' *Episode 668 - 24 February 1988 *Episode 686 - 21 March 1988 *Episode 737 - 31 May 1988 *Episode 816 - 19 September 1988 '1989 ' *Episode 962 - 16 May 1989 '''1990 *Episode 1218 - 6 June 1990 *Episode 1232 - 26 June 1990 *Episode 1248 - 18 July 1990 *Episode 1263 - 8 August 1990 *Episode 1279 - 30 August 1990 *Episode 1293 - 19 September 1990 *Episode 1308 - 10 October 1990 *Episode 1323 - 31 October 1990 1991 *Episode 1358 - 30 January 1991 *Episode 1375 - 22 February 1991 *Episode 1389 - 14 March 1991 *Episode 1422 - 30 April 1991 *Episode 1432 - 14 May 1991 *Episode 1449 - 6 June 1991 *Episode 1468 - 3 July 1991 *Episode 1485 - 26 July 1991 *Episode 1493 - 7 August 1991 *Episode 1508 - 28 August 1991 *Episode 1522 - 17 September 1991 *Episode 1540 - 11 October 1991 *Episode 1583 - 11 December 1991 1992 *Episode 1599 - 23 January 1992 *Episode 1613 - 12 February 1992 *Episode 1628 - 4 March 1992 *Episode 1641 - 23 March 1992 *Episode 1652 - 7 April 1992 *Episode 1668 - 29 April 1992 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 ''' *Episode 2779 - 30 January 1997 '''1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 *Episode 4611 - 15 Nov 2004 2005 *Episode 4633 - 12 Jan 2005 *Episode 4651 - 7 Feb 2005 *Episode 4668 - 2 Mar 2005 *Episode 4694 - 7 Apr 2005 *Episode 4715 - 6 May 2005 *Episode 4735 - 3 Jun 2005 *Episode 4751 - 27 Jun 2005 *Episode 4765 - 15 Jul 2005 *Episode 4775 - 29 Jul 2005 *Episode 4791 - 22 Aug 2005 *Episode 4804 - 8 Sep 2005 *Episode 4821 - 3 Oct 2005 *Episode 4834 - 20 Oct 2005 *Episode 4860 - 25 Nov 2005 2006 *Episode 4888 - 25 Jan 2006 *Episode 4899 - 9 Feb 2006 *Episode 4918 - 8 Mar 2006 *Episode 4936 - 3 Apr 2006 *Episode 4958 - 3 May 2006 *Episode 4978 - 31 May 2006 *Episode 4996 - 26 Jun 2006 *Episode 5017 - 25 Jul 2006 *Episode 5037 - 22 Aug 2006 *Episode 5051 - 11 Sep 2006 *Episode 5080 - 20 Oct 2006 *Episode 5094 - 9 Nov 2006 *Episode 5118 - 13 Dec 2006 2007 *Episode 5135 - 26 Jan 2007 *Episode 5155 - 23 Feb 2007 *Episode 5171 - 19 Mar 2007 (with Megan Herbert) *Episode 5183 - 4 Apr 2007 *Episode 5195 - 20 Apr 2007 *Episode 5213 - 16 May 2007 *Episode 5221 - 28 May 2007 *Episode 5234 - 14 Jun 2007 *Episode 5252 - 10 Jul 2007 *Episode 5274 - 9 Aug 2007 *Episode 5296 - 10 Sep 2007 *Episode 5306 - 24 Sep 2007 *Episode 5316 - 8 Oct 2007 *Episode 5345 - 16 Nov 2007 *Episode 5355 - 30 Nov 2007 2008 *Episode 5375 - 25 Jan 2008 *Episode 5391 - 18 Feb 2008 *Episode 5412 - 18 Mar 2008 *Episode 5433 - 16 Apr 2008 *Episode 5460 - 23 May 2008 *Episode 5477 - 17 Jun 2008 *Episode 5492 - 8 Jul 2008 *Episode 5493 - 9 Jul 2008 *Episode 5518 - 13 Aug 2008 *Episode 5538 - 10 Sep 2008 *Episode 5554 - 2 Oct 2008 *Episode 5555 - 3 Oct 2008 *Episode 5570 - 24 Oct 2008 *Episode 5586 - 17 Nov 2008 *Episode 5587 - 18 Nov 2008 2009 *Episode 5610 - 23 Jan 2009 *Episode 5624 - 12 Feb 2009 *Episode 5631 - 23 Feb 2009 *Episode 5650 - 20 Mar 2009 *Episode 5667 - 14 Apr 2009 *Episode 5678 - 29 Apr 2009 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 Category:Neighbours production team. Category:Neighbours scriptwriters.